


hyperbole

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: Obito is still a bit prone to tears and dramatics, even after all these years.
Relationships: Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Series: Tumblr Stuff [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	hyperbole

“I almost lost you,” Obito sobs, tears running unevenly down his scarred face.

“Obito-” Rin sighs deeply- “I just sprained my ankle. There wasn’t even any blood.”

“Any injury could technically kill someone, given the right circumstances,” he laments, wiping at his tears with his sleeve.

“They could,” she concedes, “but I am a medic, and therefore am not that someone.”

“I just love you so much,” Obito sniffles, “I can’t help but worry.”

“I love you to, but you don’t see me acting up whenever you get a papercut,” she says, already mostly resigned to his tendency towards dramatics.

“That’s because you’re smarter and more levelheaded than me. I am a dead-last crybaby,” he declares, far too smugly for someone insulting themselves.

“Well this smarter and more levelheaded girlfriend thinks you should go get something from her favorite takeout place for our dinner if you’re really so worried.”

“Of course!” he blurts, “Right. I can do that.” Obito doesn’t much like Rin’s favorite takeout place. He’s pretty sure that he walked right into some kind of verbal trap. He really isn’t kidding about her being the smarter one, so he can’t be too surprised.


End file.
